villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sam Armand
Samir Armand is a villain in the sixth season of the series Arrow. Armand continues the tradition of Star City's District Attourney being corrupt - having taken over the role after the death of Adrian Chase. He is the lead prosecutor in the case against Oliver Queen and is in the pocket of Ricardo Diaz. He is portrayed by Pej Vahdat. Biography Trial against Oliver Queen Sam Armand is Star City's district attourney, taking over the role from Adrian Chase. However, he is corrupt and in the pocket of crime lord Ricardo Diaz. After Oliver Queen has seemingly been revealed to be the Green Arrow, Armand is leading the case against Oliver, representing the city. After Cayden James has been killed, it seems that the case against Oliver is falling apart. To prevent this, Armand visits police captain Kimberly Hill, who is on Diaz' payroll as well, and asks for the full support of the SCPD as he has an idea how to take down Oliver in court. Hearing of his proposal, Hill grants her assistance and tells Armand that she can see why Diaz likes him so much. In a closed hearing between Armand, Judge McGarvey and Oliver's attourney, the attourney demands that Oliver's trial is ended because Armand's sole witness has been blackmailed with information obtained by Cayden James, a known criminal. However, Armand reveals that Rene Ramirez is not his only witness and that a new witness with enemies on both sides of the law has come up - Roy Harper, who is the Green Arrow's former sidekick. However, in truth Armand has used Hill's corrupt policemen to kidnap Roy and hold him captive for his forced testimony. Although Roy is freed by Team Arrow, Armand's office still refuses to drop the case, which causes Team Arrow to start suspecting him of working with Diaz. Oliver's indictment After Anatoly Knyazev has been arrested, Armand arrives at the SCPD and tells Oliver that Anatoly was not arrested with an arrest warrant and that, accordingly, they cannot prosecute him. He reminds Oliver that he is already under indictment and asks whether he wants to add a civil suit for wrongful imprisonment as well. Oliver later calls for a meeting with Hill and Armand and confronts them with his knowledge of working for Diaz. Although they feign ignorance, Oliver reveals that he knows this for a fact and claims that both are better than this and asks them to explain. Sam then informs Oliver that his son has cancer and that he needed Diaz' money to pay for the treatment. Oliver offers to help both but Armand claims that even the idea of Oliver protecting anybody is a joke. Oliver then fires both on the spot and throws them out of his office. Before he leaves, Armand claims that he knows that Oliver is the Green Arrow but that this is unlike anything Oliver has gone up against before. After having been fired, Armand and Hill hold a press conference in which they claim that they have been terminated so that Oliver's trial will come to a halt. Armand claims that what Oliver did is an impeachable offence and that he should be held accountable for it. Indeed, Oliver is impeached soon after. Incarcerated Armand was later arrested by the FBI, after Oliver used a device that Felicity made on his wrist to copy all of Diaz's files (that contain a list of every person under his payroll) and gave it to Samandra Watson; well this didn't prevent Oliver from going to prison (as part of his deal with the FBI) or reinstate him as mayor, at least public now knows why he actually fired Armand, along with Kimberly Hill, was not make sure that his trial will come to a halt, but because Oliver discovered that he was a corrupt district attorney under the payroll of a crime lord. Trivia *Much like his predecessor, Adrian Chase, Sam was a corrupt district attorney who was trying to take down Oliver Queen. **However, unlike Adrian, he is a pawn for someone else, as opposed to being the main player. Furthermore, he is also not a psychopath that is consumed with utterly destroying Oliver. *Sam was arrested by the FBI (off-screen) when Ricardo Diaz failed to take over Star City. *Ironically, Sam ruined his own life and reputation, when he aligned himself with Diaz. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Psychics Category:Pawns Category:Corrupting Influence